memory_alphafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Kirstie Alley
| Place of birth = Wichita, Kansas | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = una nomination Saturn | Roles = | Characters = Saavik | Image2 = }} Kirstie Alley è un'attrice statunitense originaria di Wichita, Kansas, che debuttò sul grande schermo nel ruolo di Saavik in . Per la sua interpretazione, la Alley ricevette una nomination al Saturn Award dall'Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films. Le venne offerta la possibilità di interpretare nuovamente il ruolo di Saavik in , ma, secondo la Alley, le era stata offerta una ricompensa inferiore a quella percepita per Star Trek II, e per questo motivo declinò. Secondo Leonard Nimoy, l'agente della Alley aveva preteso un salario persino superiore a quello di DeForest Kelley dopo aver saputo che la Alley avrebbe avuto un ruolo maggiore in questo film. http://mario.lapam.mo.it/films/st3.htm Nimoy decise quindi di avere un'altra attrice nel ruolo di Saavik, e la parte venne data a Robin Curtis. Carriera Televisione La Alley è forse maggiormente conosciuta per il ruolo vincitore dell'Emmy Award di nella serie della NBC . Recitò tale personaggio per cinque stagioni, dal 1987 al 1993, durante le quali vinse un Emmy Award e ricevette quattro nomination. Ricevette anche un Golden Globe e tre nomination a quest'ultimo premio. In Cheers, lavorò con Kelsey Grammer, Bebe Neuwirth, e Paul Willson. La Alley è l'unica attrice vivente di Cheers a non essere apparsa nello spin-off Frasier. Tuttavia, apparve nel ruolo di Rebecca in un episodio del 1993 di Wings, una serie con Steven Weber. La Alley è anche conosciuta per aver interpretato Veronica Chase nella serie della NBC , per la quale ricevette alcune nomination agli Emmy Awards, ai Golden Globes, ed agli Screen Actors Guild Awards. Wallace Langham fu un attore regolare del cast di questa serie, che andò in onda dal 1997 al 2000. Nel 1983, la Alley partecipò alla breve serie tv Masquerade. Apparve poi nel suo primo film tv del 1984, Sins of the Past, con John Anderson, Roger Aaron Brown, e Kim Cattrall. L'anno seguente, interpretò il personaggio della giornalista Gloria Steinem nel film tv A Bunny's Tale, dove lavorò anche l'operatore di Star Trek II Gayne Rescher. La Alley fu fra il cast della mini-serie del 1985 e partecipò anche al seguito del 1986 Nord e Sud II, nel quale interpretò Virgilia Hazard, la sorella dei personaggi interpretati in Star Trek: The Next Generation di Jonathan Frakes ed in Star Trek: Voyager da James Read. Altri attori che sono apparsi nei due North and South sono John Anderson, Lee Bergere, Michael Champion, Mary Crosby, Kate McNeil, Jim Metzler, Mark Moses, Leon Rippy, Bumper Robinson, Maurice Roëves, William Schallert, Kurtwood Smith, Jean Simmons, David Ogden Stiers, e Anthony Zerbe. La Alley ebbe una nomination per il CableACE Award per la sua interpretazione in nell'episodio "Out of the Night" di The Hitchhiker, che andò in onda nel 1985. Ritornò a recitare nella serie nel 1987 in un episodio con Brad Dourif. Inoltre, la Alley vinse un Emmy Award per la sua interpretazione nel film tv nel 1994 della CBS David's Mother, nel quale lavorò insieme a Chris Sarandon. Ricevette anche una nomination all'Emmy Award per la mini-serie del 1997 della CBS The Last Don. In questa serie lavorò con Seymour Cassel, John Colicos, Cliff De Young, e Mike Starr. La Alley ebbe una parte anche nel sequel del 1998, The Last Don II. Joseph Sargent la diresse nel film tv del 2002 Salem Witch Trials, nel quale la Alley interpretò Ann Putnam. Nel 2004, la Alley partecipò alla serie drammatica della CBS , serie nella quale Enrique Murciano fa parte del cast regolare. Nel 2005, la Alley tentò di far fruttare i suoi problemi di iperfagia nel ruolo di creatore, produttore esecutivo e star della serie pseudo-reality . Attualmente, dal mese di marzo 2010, conduce un nuovo reality seriale dal titolo Kirstie Alley’s Big Life in onda sul canale via cavo statunitense A&E. Film Dopo Star Trek II, la Alley è apparsa in alcuni film come Champions, Blind Date, ed il thriller fantascientifico , tutti risalenti al 1984. Blind Date (da non confondersi con la commedia del 1987 con Bruce Willis, Kim Basinger, e John Larroquette) è un thriller che vide la partecipazione di Marina Sirtis, che, tre anni dopo, fece poi parte del cast regolare di Star Trek: The Next Generation. Runaway ebbe come direttore della fotografia John A. Alonzo e come compositore Jerry Goldsmith. Alla fine degli anni '80, la Alley recitò in film come la commedia del 1987 Summer School (con Ken Olandt), il thriller del 1988 Shoot to Kill (con Clancy Brown), e la commedia romantica del 1989 Loverboy. In quest'ultimo, la Alley interpretò il ruolo di un medico che cercava di vendicarsi del marito, anch'egli un medico, per averla tradita. Il ruolo del marito fu sostenuto da Robert Picardo, che in seguitò lavorò in Star Trek: Voyager. Anche Vic Tayback apparve in questo film. La Alley ebbe il suo maggior successo cinematografico con la commedia del 1989 ed i suoi sequel Senti chi parla 2 (1990) e Senti chi parla adesso (1993). Sempre nel 1989, ella e John Larroquette interpretarono una coppia sposata nella commedia Madhouse (distribuita l'anno seguente), e nel 1990, la Alley e Scott Bakula interpretarono una coppia di coniugi nella commedia Sibling Rivalry. Altri film della Alley sono Villaggio dei dannati (1995), Matrimonio a quattro mani (1995), Harry a pezzi (1997), For Richer or Poorer (1997, con Ethan Phillips e John Pyper-Ferguson), e Bella da morire (film) (1999, con Kirsten Dunst). Collegamenti esterni * * * - immagini, collegamenti e trivia * Kirstie Alley at tvWiki.tv Alley, Kirstie Alley, Kirstie Alley, Kirstie de:Kirstie Alley en:Kirstie Alley es:Kirstie Alley nl:Kirstie Alley